Please love me
by A Candy Wonderland
Summary: Secrets, Lust, and Bullying. Sora is the target of bullying at school, and Riku is his new Room Mate, who seems to always be there to rescue him. Without realizing it, Sora's in love, and learns that Riku has a secret past life. RikuxSora
1. The Meeting

Oh dear, my friend converted me into a Riku x Sora fanatic. Yes, I am literally a FANATIC. I love this pairing oh so much, which is strange when I used to hate it, really badly. Oh well, people can change their minds, right?

* * *

_First days of school are usually **always** a drag. I can't stand them...You have to try so hard to make new friends, especially if you're joining a new school, in the middle of the year! _

* * *

A silver haired, green eyed, boy stood in the school hall, in front of a particular room, that had the same number on it, as he had on a paper in his hand. He blinked as he stared at the gold numbers on the door. Taking a glance down at the paper once more for confirmation, he nodded, and tucked the paper away in his pocket. 

Sighing, he took a key out of his pocket, and opened the door, entering upon a rather dull room, and a boy changing his shirt in the middle of the room. The boy stared back at him, with wide eyes, and hurried to put the shirt he held in his hands on.

"W-What are you doing coming into my room without knocking?" The boy said, his face a tinge of red. The embarrassment was only too obvious, which was the reason the boy didn't look at him while saying this.

"Oh whats the problem? You're a guy too right? It's not anything I havent seen, or don't have. The names Riku, I believe I'm your new room mate." Riku sighed, and waved his hand in a dismissing way. "I guess they didn't inform you, huh?"

"WHAT?" The boy waved his arms around in a panic. "I requested to have a room to myself! There is no extra room for you. Only one bed!"

"So? They'll just have to bring in a bed for me, thats all. Whats your problem? Anti-Social much?" Riku placed his small suitcase down, and looked around the room. "Seems roomy enough."

"No! It's not roomy! Oh come ON, you should feel the same way! Sharing a room, with a total stranger? Don't you feel at least a LITTLE bit weird?"

"Nope, anyways it's pretty rude not stating your name." Riku crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrow. _Just my luck..._

"You don't need to know my name, because you're leaving." The boy ran out of the room, leaving Riku by himself.

_Should I have told him that his shirt was backwards? Nah.._

Dragging the suitcase along with him, Riku approached the only bed in the room, and began to unpack his things. He folded his clothing, and placed it into the small drawer. He placed all of his things, which wasn't much, into the drawer, except for a stack of photographs. That was the only thing he left on top of the drawer. When finished, he went on into the bathroom to change, knowing that if he was to change, and that strange boy were to come in on him while he was doing so, there'd be some screaming.

"I can't believe it!" The boys shouts could be heard, even from inside of the bathroom. Riku laughed, and finished changing. "Oh no, he's already unpacked!"

Riku walked out of the bathroom, and shook his head as he passed the boy. "And the problem is...?"

The boy sighed in defeat. "The dean says that there is no other room for you to stay, and so you HAVE to stay here. Your bed is going to be in by tomorrow, so you're just going to have to sleep on the floor today," He smirked at this point. "Oh yeah, my name is Sora."

"No way, I have every right to sleep in that bed, as you do." Riku said, crossing his arms. He knew all he was doing was starting another fight, but he was just as stubborn.

"Nu uh! This is my bed!" Sora jumped onto the bed, and sprawled his body, so that no matter how hard Riku was to try, there would be no way for him to get on the bed.

"Oh, whatever. Anyways," Riku held out his schedule in his hands, and pointed at his first period class. "Mind telling me where this is? I have no clue."

Sitting up, Sora snatched the paper from Riku, and read it. Smiling he nodded. "Okay, well I'll just show you where it is, it's kinda hard to explain where it's at. So you're a year older than me? Interesting!"

"Well, at least you're nice enough to do something." Riku commented, with a smirk upon his lips. Sora just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Class is going to start any minute, and if you're late on your first day, that'll make a bad impression, so lets hurry." With that said, Sora exited the room, and waited for his room mate to follow him behind. Riku blinked, and nodded his head, following Sora around. There was an awkward silence, which seemed to last an eternity. As they walked down the hall, no one made a single voice. At some point, Riku nearly convinced himself that no one else was at the school. Sure enough, when he looked into one of the classes he passed by, he saw student.

"Okay, here you ar--"  
"Sora! Didn't I tell you to stay off of my turf?" A boy in a beanie hat seemed really upset, he stood up, and the teacher rushed over to calm the boy down, but to no avail. The boy simply rushed past the teacher, and took a hold of Sora by his collar.

"I told you to hide that face of yours whenever I'm around!" Sora didn't make contact with the boy.  
"I-I'm sorry Seifer..." He mumbled, and Riku was just about to say something, but the late bell rang, and Seifer dropped Sora down, and walked back into class.

Riku stared at Sora, and decided that this was the right time to say something. "Hey, thanks for taking me---" But the words werent fast enough. Before Riku knew it, Sora was dashing down the hall, and Riku could have swore he saw tears. Sighing, Riku walked in, and the teacher introduced him to the class. Being stared by everyone in the class tends to make you feel self concious, but not Riku. He raised an eyebrow and stared them all down. The teacher pointed him to his assigned seat, and ordered him to take a seat.

Without a complaint, Riku walked to his seat. There were chuckles, and snickers coming from certain students as he past by them, but he decided to simply ignore it. One foot shot out, to possibly trip Riku, but he saw it ahead of time, and stomped on the foot, continuing on his way to his seat.

"That hurt!" He heard the person who stuck out their foot say, Riku just smirked. He sat down, and sighed thinking about Sora, and how he was probably hiding somewhere crying. The period passed by in a breeze, and Riku couldn't find his way to his next period class, and so he decided to go see if Sora was around.

He heard chants, and looked over to see a mob of students surrounding something. Approaching to take a closer look, out of pure curiousity, Riku saw none other than his Room mate in a confrontation with that bully, Seifer again.

"You just keep showing your annoying face around me, and it pisses me off!" Sora would not make eye contact at all, and that made Riku even more pissed off. Pushing through the crowd of people, he yanked Seifers arm, and glared. "What's your problem, he didn't do anything to you?" Seifer obviously not liking the interruption, glared at Riku.

"Mind your buisness!" Seifer growled, but Riku took hold of Sora, and glared.  
"Keep messing with him, and you're going to get your ass kicked." He pulled Sora out of the crowd and back to their room.

"What's the big deal, staying quiet to that ass? You werent like that with me!" Sora stared up at Riku would fear in his eyes. He almost looked like he was going to cry. Riku sighing, placed his hand on Sora's head and shook his head. "Stand up for yourself, trust me, they'll just step all over you if you don't. Let's cut the rest of our classes, you don't seem to be in the mood to return to class. Go on, go take a rest. I'm gonna go shower."

Riku walked up to the front door, and locked it. He grabbed something to change into, and walked into the bathroom. _I'm repeating what I did before..._

Riku walked up to the front door, and locked it. He grabbed something to change into, and walked into the bathroom.

He turned the bath water on, and removed his clothing. Even though he was entering the bath, he kept quiet. If anything were to happen, he'd be first to hear. This was sure a strange first day at school. Riku lied back in the tub and closed his eyes.

After an hour, he finally opened his eyes, and decided it was time to get out of the tub. He drained the water, and changed into his boxers, and white shirt. He quietly opened the door to the bathroom, and walked out. The lights were off, and their was soft snoring coming from the bed. Riku shook his head, and smiled. He sat on the floor near the bed, but Sora rose up, as if he hadn't been asleep at all.

"T-Thank you for earlier...Um, you can sleep up here, there's enough room..." Sora's voice got lower and lower, he lied back down, and Riku decided that the bed was way better than the floor. He took Sora up on his offer, and climbed on the bed, keeping a gap between him and Sora. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Just before going to sleep completely, he could of sworn he felt arms going around him in a sort of embrace, but he figured he was just really tired, and imagining things.

* * *

Eh, it'll get better. Hehe. 


	2. The Photographs

Zaray- Thank's for the review. n.n Ohh, what story would that be? Must have been good to convert you. My friend always talked about it, and one day I found myself thinking "Damn, Riku and Sora would be a hot couple." xDD Now here I am writing about it. xP

Riku-Stalker- Yes, Seifer does make a good bully. xD I couldn't help it. Yes, this is going to be an all boys school, because honestly, we just all need to write at least one fic with only sexy guys, right? Haha. I'm so corny. xP Oh, and I might get bashed for this, but I'm not a fan of akuroku. Unless anyone wants to change my mind about that. ;) I'll try to fit it in though, for the fangirls. Squee. There will be lots of indications of other couplings, but this fic is mostly going to revolve around Riku and Sora. Thanks for reviewing!

Avi den Kanashimi- Are you sure you're not just reviewing mine to get reviews for your own ficcy? ;) Nah, just kidding, I'll be sure to check your fic's out, and leave comments. Promise. Thanks for the review!

Is-Simple- Call me stupid, but I have no idea what "spoon" means. Mind filling me in? x.x And yes, I'm going to try and keep Riku as the cool, collected one in this...TRY. I have plans in the future, and so it might not stay that way. x.x; Thanks for the review!

insailyfreakishgirllime- Aw, thanks. This is my first fic, as you can possibly tell, and so I was hoping people would like it. Yays. Thanks for the review!

CrimsonDahlia- Oh no problem. xP At least you reviewed. ;) Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it...So far. x.x Thanks for the review.

Phew, is that it? xP Well, if I missed anyone, I'm sorry! Thanks for the reviews guys. Now lets get back to the story. Oh yeah, I forgot to do this in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, it wouldn't rock as much as it does now, because I'd put too many SoraxRiku scenes. ;)

* * *

_Hey Riku...Let's burn those pictures, and make better ones...Together!_

* * *

Sora woke up, and found that his face was buried in Riku's silver, straight hair. That wasn't the bad part, he had his arms around the older boy, in a majorly awkward position. Pulling away, Sora felt his face grow hot, and he kept moving backwards until he fell off the bed. 

"Ouch." Rubbing the back of his head, he got up with great difficulty and looked over at the clock on the wall, which read 9:36. They were both late. VERY late.

"Riku wake up!" Sora panicked, but Riku pulled the blankets over his head and grumbled something under his breath. Sora was going to pull the blankets away, when a stack of picture's caught his attention. Nosily Sora picked the pictures up, and stared at the first picture.

There was a boy, most likely Riku. He looked happy, and was clinging onto the arm of a man. The man was laughing. They both looked happy, and by the look of the scenery it seemed to be summer.

Sora was going to look at the next picture, but didn't get the chance.

"Why don't you mind your business?" Snapped Riku, snatching the stack of photographs from Sora, and putting them back where they were, faced down. Sora blinked, it shocked him the way Riku acted over a couple of pictures. Then again, he didn't know his room mate that well.

"U-Um, I'm sorry I was just..." He shook his head, and sighed. "We're late to class..." _I wonder who that guy is...His dad?_

"Anyways, I'm going to get ready for class, I suggest you do the same." Sora smiled, trying to drop the subject. He grabbed his uniform, and walked into the bathroom. As he got changed he pondered who that man could possibly be.

Outside of the bathroom, Riku had his head in his hands. He looked up as he heard Sora go into the bathroom and stared at the stack of photographs. _I miss you so much...Where did you go?_

Riku was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sora, who was having trouble putting on his necktie. _Stupid thing, Why are you acting up now? _

"Hey, Um...Riku? I'm finished!" Sora said trying to be as cheerful as he could. Riku jumped, and stared at Sora in a strange way. Scratching the back of his head, Sora laughed. "U-Um, Okay, I'm going to go now." He ran out of the room, leaving Riku by himself.

Sighing, Riku went and got changed himself. Just as he was leaving he noticed that Sora forgot his bookbag. Shaking his head, he grabbed his own, and headed to class.

For Riku, the day was going by slow. The kid's continued to get worse, and Riku began to grow angry. Several times he passed Sora, and when he tried to approach him to apologize, Sora would wave to an imaginary friend down the hall and run off.

Riku pretended he didn't care, and tried to not notice the sneers and giggles coming from his own classmates. Until it became unbearable. He got up, and stormed out, in the middle of his math class, and walked down the hallway. He heard calls coming from the teacher, but didn't respond. He needed to cool off.

He walked into the boys bathroom, and went right up to the sink. Taking a handful of water, he splashed it on his face, and when he looked up, he saw a certain room mate sneaking out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" He turned, but it was too late. Sora was out of the bathroom. Was he seriously avoiding him because he accidently snapped at him, or was their more to it? Sighing, he shook his head and exited the bathroom. The sound of bells ringing for the periods end sounded. Still not used to his schedule, Riku reached in his pocket, looking for the piece of paper that told him where to go next.

"Lunch..." He grumbled, and followed other students down to the lunch room. Where upon he spotted Sora. There was no way Sora could escape him this time.

"Oh...That looks good, but so does that..." Sora said, staring at his selection of cafeteria food. Unaware of Riku, who was approaching him, Sora continued to shuffle along, and make his selection.

"And just why have you been avoiding me?" Sora nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and faced the other boy, with a nervous smile plastered across his face.  
"W-What're you talking about, I'm just getting lunch, see?" He showed him his lunch tray, but Riku rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I...HEY! You're walking away again?" Riku looked frustraited and followed behind Sora. "Get back here, you!"

As Sora was escaping, a foot shot out of no where, and tripped him. He fell foward, with a loud thud , and the food that he held in his tray was now splattered all over the floor, and on himself.

Sora slowly got up, and blinked down at his clothes. Mashed potatoes, Gravy, Carrot bits, and such were all over his shirt. He tried to salvage what was left of his dignity by wiping the mushed food off of him, but to no avail. Hot tears streamed down his face, he felt a lumped in his throat.

"What was that for, asshole?" Riku grabbed onto the owner of the foot's shoulder. Which happened to be the same fellow that was messing with Sora yesterday. Seifer smirked, and Riku balled his hand into a fist, and slugged him. A crowd formed around the fighters, and Sora sat on the ground staring at the backs of many people.

He didn't even realize what was going on, until the last minute. "W-Wait!" He stood up, and ran foward, pulling others back and away, trying to squeeze himself through the noisy crowd. "Move!" He demanded, and to his suprise, they all did. Once he reached the center, the attraction, the fight, it was over. Everyone was moving back to their seats, and school authorities were coming from everywhere.

Sora saw Riku hovering over Seifer. A smirk tugged on Sora's face, but he had to force it away. He grabbed a hold of Riku's arm, and pulled him away. "Come on! No more fighting!" He urged, but Riku was snatched away by a tall, tanned man. He shot a glare at Sora, and pulled Riku away from the scene, as another man took a hold of Seifer and took him to the nurses office.

Sora paced back and forth in the room, and waited for his room mates arrival, but that night Riku was a no show. The following night as well.

Frustraited and worried, Sora ran his way to the principals office, where he was told of Riku's suspension.

"T-Thats not fair, he was only defending me!" Sora nearly shouted, but was dismissed and sent to class. The guilt continued to tug on Sora's concious, and he felt the urge to leave the school grounds, and find Riku. He had absolutely no idea where Riku was, but he had to..Just had to tell him thank you.

At the end of the day, Sora snuck out. He walked to the school door and walked out, with much ease, to his suprise. It was dark, and scary outside, but Sora just had to be brave. He walked around the dark grounds. This made no sense. He was never going to find Riku like this.

After searching all night, Sora went back in, and snuck back into his dorm room. He lied down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered till he finally fell asleep. The next couple of days were the same, he'd sneak out, when nobody was looking, and search, then return back to his room with the same results.

_Are you ever planning on coming back?_ Another night, spent in wonder and loneliness. This person he never knew before suddenly shows up, claiming that he was his new room mate, lies in the same bed as him, and then fights for him. Just as quick as those two days, and he was gone. Left his things behind too.

As if something just suddenly hit him in the head, Sora remembered the pictures. The photographs that he was yelled at for attempting to look through. He looked over at the table, and sure enough, there they were. Shaking his head, he decided against it, he couldn't pry through ones privacy, not when that person tried so hard to keep it personal. He wanted to look through it so badly though. It just wasn't right.

He lied down, and turned his back on the photographs, as if the very look of the stack of photo's were enough just to force him to pick them up and look through them. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber, where he dreamt of the photographs, the man in the first picture, Riku, and Seifer.

_Why? I don't even know you, and yet you're in my dreams, and on my mind...Why did you defend me against the meanest person in school, then have to disappear? It's not fair._

Sora was awakened by the sound of shuffling, and slamming. He jumped out of bed, and spotted a man packing Riku's stuff, and putting it away in the Suitcase that Riku had brought in the first time. Sora stood up, and grabbed the suitcase, trying his best to pull it away from the man.

"No! He's coming back! You can't take these, he's coming back!" Suprised, and alarmed, the man tried to take the suitcase away, but Sora's grip was somehow stronger than his own. He let go of the suitcase, and Sora went tumbling backwards. Hugging the suitcase as if it were something special to himself, he glared at the man.

"Go away!" As loud as his voice could go, is as loud as he yelled. He took his pillow and threw it at the guy. "Go away, Go away, Go away!"

"What the hell's your problem? The boys parents decided to send him elsewhere, seeing as how he can't keep his hands to himself. Hand over that suitcase, he isn't coming back." The man demanded, and held out his hand, but Sora shook his head furiously. Angry, the man walked up to Sora, and simply snatched the suitcase away.

"Damn brat, put me behind on my schedule." Sora looked around, and saw them. The stack of photographs were on the table neatly. He reached over for them, and put them underneath his pillow.

"He'll come back, I bet you!"

"Yeah, Yeah." The man dismissed and walked out of the room, leaving Sora by himself once again. Sora blinked, and reached under the pillow for the photographs. He had every right to look through them now. Lying back against his pillow, he began to go through the photo's one by one.

Every single one of the photographs had the same two people. The small silver haired teen, and the man, who looked sort of like a college student. Every single picture had a different scenerio to it. When the last photo came, Sora's eyes widened. The boy, and the man...They took a picture kissing, and Riku looked sort of like he was crying.

"...Whats this mean?" He wondered, and stared at the pictures some more. The first bell to class rang, but Sora didn't move. Classes could go on without him. He didn't need to go in, in order for the classes to start. His eyes closed, and again he fell asleep, with the photographs in hand and all.

It was only the beginning of night, when he woke up, the photographs he had in his hands weren't there anymore. He looked around, and saw him. The silver haired boy was at the very end of his bed, and he looked over at Sora.

"So you looked through them?" Riku looked upset, and Sora kept his eyes down. "You tried to keep my suitcase?" Riku continued on with the questions and recieved no answer.

Sighing, he stood up, and walked over to where Sora was at, and sat down beside him. Sora stared at Riku's hands, and his eyes traveled upwards, his chest, his neck, his lips, his eyes. Sora's face grew red.

_There's no way I could be..._

"So..I guess I owe you an apology and a thank you?" Riku asked, and Sora jumped out of his thoughts. Sora shook his head, and Riku began to move foward, his face closer to Sora's. His breath could be smelt by him too, he stared at Riku's lips. Thats all he could concentrate on.

"Wait, Riku, I..." Then he was silenced.

* * *

Blaaaaaaaaaah! I can't believe how long and boring I made this. Yes, I know I said this last time, but next chapter will be better, and I'll update it tomorrow, as an apology for the sucky long, annoying chapter. Sorry for teh disappointment. ;.;


	3. The Dream

Riku-Stalker - Eh, I felt it was majorly boring. Ah well, I'm glad you liked it. Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's because I've never felt the whole AkuRoku vibe as much as I did the Soriku one. Maybe if you can make me feel it, that'll do. Anything really, a Fan-Fic, FanArt, anything that you think can convert meh. Thanks for the review.

Aly Almasy- Yes, I will continue. Hehe, thanks for the review, and yes, poor Sora.

Zaray- Ah I see. Well a story didn't convert me, my friend did. I don't know how she did it to be honest, it just happened. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Silvershell- Ohhh no spoilers for joo! Hehe, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

leeza- Aw, I'm glad you do. Thanks for the review!

Is-Simple- Oh! I see, well now I get it. Thanks for clearing that up for me. I always hear the term 'spooning' but never quite understood its meaning, and I felt like a moron. Hehe. No problem, I like dots. Hehe, Thank you for liking my story, and for reviewing!

sabaKu-no-dark-neKo-chan- Woah, what a name. You must tell me what it means. Aw, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so mean to the little uke boy, kekeke. Okay maybe I do, but...Yeah. Thanks for the review!

MizuTsuki17- Hehe thank you for liking it, I'm glad you do. Thanks for the review.

* * *

_"Just tell me who he is!"_

* * *

Moans escaped the young boys lips, this was his first kiss. Who would have thought it would have been given to him by a boy he met and knew for only two days. Was this wrong? Was it bad that he was actually enjoying the feel of this all. Maybe he was commiting some kind of sin, he had to stop him. No more. This was wrong. 

"Wai--" But Sora couldn't get much out, Riku's lips were practically glued to his own. Riku pushed the younger boy down. He allowed his own body to follow as well. Never once did he remove his lips from Sora's, not until he saw something else that was kissable. He moved down to Sora's neck, and began kissing that. Sora smelt and tasted sweet, just as he imagined.

Seeing how his lips were free, Sora decided that this would be the best time to stop this, before it progressed any farther. How did it turn into all of this? There was most definately an attraction, but that's all, he'd never felt anything like this.

"Riku...Stop..." Sora managed to get out between his soft moans, but it wasn't working, Riku wasn't listening, nor was he stopping. Sora's body tingled all over as he felt Riku's tongue against his neck, it felt good and wrong at the same time. His body, heart and brain were all battling eachother on what they wanted. He closed his eyes, and put his hands on top of Riku's head, feeling the soft, silky, silver hair against his skin felt wonderful.

_No, stop it. Stop making my body do this, this is wrong. This is really wrong. Please, stop...No more..._

While Riku's lips and tongue was at work with Sora's neck, his hands did a little searching of it's own. He groped, searched and explored until he found what he was looking for, the buttons to Sora's shirt, it was getting in the way, and he had to take care of that. He slowly began to undo the button's, one by one.

_No more, stop it, stop him! This is going too far! Too far. Stop..._

Riku finally got to the last button, he sat up, and pulled it off, which didn't take as much work as the un-buttoning did. He went back down to Sora's neck, and began traveling down, to Sora's chest, his tongue did most of the work, and his hands went back to work, searching for it's next target.

_This is it, this is enough._

Riku found the belt to Sora's pants. Sora's eyes shot open, he pushed Riku off of him, and got up off the bed, grabbing his shirt along with him. Sora shook his head at Riku, and began putting his shirt on, as he ran out of the room. He had to cool off, had to get away from all of that. He ran into the public boys bathroom, and went straight to the sink, turning the cool water on, and washing his face with it. He looked into the mirror, spotting a big red blotch on his neck didn't help any. He placed his hand over it, and sighed, continuing to wash his face, the cool water felt good, maybe it had to do with the fact that his face was practically on fire.

Riku stood on the bed, and sighed. He knew better than to chase after a nervous virgin. "Just when things were getting good." He groaned in disappointment, and reached over grabbing the photographs resting on the table. He smiled as he saw the man in the picture staring back at him. "Wasn't that the same way I acted on our first time?" He mumbled under his breath, and sighed. "Why'd you leave me so suddenly...?"

Sora listened on the other side of the door. _If he was still stuck on somebody else, why did he just try to... _Sora sighed. Maybe he was being used. Of course, thats most certainly what it had to be. Why did he feel so disappointed at this point, he should have been happy, shouldn't he? Sora walked inside of the room, and Riku jumped, putting the pictures back up on the table, he watched as the nervous boy walked around the bed, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

"..." Riku rolled his eyes, and lied back on the bed, he turned on his side, and sighed once more, before allowing himself to go to sleep completely.

( Riku's Dream. )

_"Wait, where are you going?" A young silver haired boy asked, tugging on an older man's sleeve. He had tears in his eyes, as he asked this. The man smiled kindly, and patted the boy on the head._

_"I have to go, but I'll be back. I promise." He said reassuringly, but the boy shook his head. "No take me with you! I want to go with you!" He begged, but the man disappeared, and the boy stared at his hands sadly. _

_Everything around him, went black. It was dark, and he could no longer see, he squinted as he looked around, and spotted a white dot. He began to run towards that dot, and it grew bigger and bigger, it wasn't a dot at all, it was a light. At the end of the light, stood a familiar spiky haired brunnette, blushing and smiling at the same time. Riku smiled, and went foward, but his arm was yanked from behind, when he turned, he saw the man._

_"Riku, you have to choose. Me or him?" _

Riku jerked awake, and looked around. Still in the school, he sighed and held his head, He really didn't like that dream.

"Ri...ku...No more..." Riku blinked, and looked around, remembering the boy that was lying on the ground, he peeked over the edge, and saw Sora sleeping, blushing, and talking all at the same time. Riku raised an eyebrow, and threw his pillow at Sora, causing the boy to jerk awake.

Sora, still half asleep, looked over at Riku, and smiled. Riku's eyes widened, Sora lied back down and went back to sleep.

Why did something as simple as a smile, send Riku's heart racing? It was strange, very strange.


End file.
